Kunoichis Letales
by Hinata Uchiha.H
Summary: Hamura Ōtsutsuki,su espíritu vaga por la tierra en busca de un chakra puro, uno dentro de sus descendientes los Hyūga, ya que el tiempo que su hermano mayor Hagomoro le dio se esta acabando y tiempos trágicos y difíciles se avecinan. Hinata es la elegida, teniendo la ayuda de Ino. No hay masacre Uchiha. SASUHINA & NARUINO.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para darle vida a la historia._

 _-"Habla Hamura en la mente de Hinata o de Ino"_  
 _-"_ **Habla Hinata o Ino con Hamura en su mente"**  
-Hablan los personajes  
-Hablan Ino y Hinata en sus mentes.  
ΩΩΩΩΩ-cambio de escena  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 _†_ _INICIO_ _†_

\- ¡Vamos Hinata ya llevamos cuatro horas entrenando, ya va a ser media noche y mañana vamos a ir a la academia, no te emociona! mañana nos dirán con quién estamos en los equipos ojalá me toque contigo! -la rubia gritaba y gritaba, pareciera que quería despertar a toda la aldea y decía que ya estaba cansada.

-Ahh... Supongo que tienes razón por hoy la podemos dejar así, estoy de acuerdo ojalá me toque contigo Ino-una sonrisa ladina se mostró en los labios de la azabache asustando un poco a la rubia, ella conocía esa sonrisa y a veces por no decir siempre, solo auguraban cosas locas y que terminan mal, entiéndase por mal para Ino.

La azabache se sentó en la orilla del lago que se encontraba en el medio del bosque que es en donde entrenaban y conforme paso el tiempo se hicieron las mejores amigas, Ino es la única que la conoce tal cual es y ella a la rubia, son lo que dicen, hermanas de corazón, cursi ¿no?, pero así es, entre ellas no hay secretos se conocen como así mismas e incluso se atreven a decir que conocen mejor a la otra que a ellas, ¡su lazo va más allá de todo!

-Bien vamos, que esperas Ino o ¿es que acaso todavía tienes para más?

La rubia al escuchar esa pregunta se congelo, ¡qué le pasa con seguir entrenando! ¡Ella necesita su sueño de belleza! Se paró y jalo a la ojiperla que se reía sin parar por la actitud de su amiga, al llegar a la aldea se separaron y cada una se fue a su casa.

 _-No hay nadie vigilando Hinata._

Soltando un suspiro la ojiperla desactivó su Dōjutsu y dando un salto entro por la ventana a su habitación en donde se dejó caer a su cama para descansar, en unas cuantas horas tendría que ir a la academia.

 **-Lo sé Hamura-sensei, aquí nunca hay nadie, pero siempre está Ino-** cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 _-Estás completamente segura de lo que acabas de hacer Hinata_?

 **-Hmp, claro que si Hamura-sensei, no puedo permitir que personas inocentes sean asesinadas solo por ambición, ¿acaso no es lo que me enseña sensei? A demás me pasé un mes en vela, siguiendo a Danzo y siendo la sombra de Itachi Uchiha que ni cuenta se dio, no puedo dejar ir un trabajo solo por miedo.**

- _Has aprendido mucho Hinata-chan, sin duda tienes un gran corazón._

- **GRACIAS sensei yo...**

Un empujón la sacó de sus pensamientos, al alzar la vista se topó con unos ojos jade y una cabellera rosada.

-Que no sabes que ese es mi columpio! -grito muy molesta la ojijade.

La azabache, solo se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y dando media vuelta estaba dispuesta a irse, no estaba con humor para soportar a la Haruno.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando! -Como la ojiperla no le hacía caso se sintió más molesta, así que de un rápido movimiento le agarro del cabello, lo jalo lo más fuerte que pudo y la pequeña calló al suelo con un quejido.

Todo esto era visto por un par de ojos celeste, que cuando vio como la pelirrosa lastimó a la ojiperla corrió a ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces frentona? ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! -estaba molesta la pequeña ojiazul ¿cómo puede ser tan mala? No era la primera vez que la veía agredir a la peli azul.

-No te metas Ino-cerda esta me está molestando!

-Eso no es cierto, yo lo vi todo y no es la primera vez que la lastimas- con un manotazo deshizo el agarre de la pelirrosa, se acuclilló a la altura de la ojiperla y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, la pequeña le musito un suave "gracias" y se fue.

Desde ese día ellas siempre se encontraban en el parque a platicar o jugar y aprendieron a defenderse entre ellas, desde ese momento ambas se volvieron inseparables.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Así empezó nuestra loca y rara amistad, ¿recuerda cuando se enteró de usted sensei? Su reacción era para inmortalizar-dando suaves carcajadas la peliazul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiempo después la Yamanaka, como entrenaba con su padre los jutsus de su clan, decidió probar con Hinata sin que se dé cuenta, pero cuando entró a su mente notó otra presencia. Empezó a hablar en susurros y cuando ya estaba por deshacer el jutsu le respondieron, se congeló en su lugar había sido una voz masculina y rasposa, se dio media vuelta muy lento y vio a un señor de avanzada edad, con una túnica blanca pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que tenía dos cuernos en su frente.

\- H-hola- tenía miedo y no lo ocultaba muy bien la pequeña ojiazul.

\- Hola pequeña, no temas, por lo visto Hinata-chan no te ha hablado de mí. – Le respondió dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Q-quien es usted?

\- Yo soy Hamura Ōtsutsuki, pequeña Yamanaka.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy una Yamanaka?

\- Por el jutsu que utilizaste... A demás solo un gran Yamanaka podría saber que soy parte de Hinata.

\- Yo, yo lo siento señor creo que me debo ir un gusto conocerlo.

Sin más la rubia salió y fue directo con la ojiperla para que le explicara porque tenía a alguien más con ella.

-Tranquila Ino-chan, te lo iba a contar después, pero veo que ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes a que vine Hina?

\- Hamura-sensei me lo dijo, sabes igual me dijo que te preguntara si bueno, querías entrenar con nosotros?

\- ¿Entrenar? Como, es decir él está ya sabes en tu cabeza y así ¿no? A demás para que quisiera que entrene contigo tu eres muy buena, aunque les hagas creer a los demás que no es así...incluso a tu padre-lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero la ojiperla la escucho.

-Si a entrenar, el sensei me dijo que bueno ahora tu y yo compartimos un lazo Ino- con esas palabras Hinata mostró su mano izquierda en donde se podía apreciar una luna creciente oscura (representa el Yin)- Ve tu mano Ino-chan.

De inmediato la rubia vio su mano izquierda y efectivamente tenía la misma marca que la peliazul, le mando una mira da a Hinata que tenía la pregunta silenciosa ¿qué significa?

-Con esto Hamura-sensei puede hablar contigo sin necesidad de que uses un jutsu, dice que de ahora en adelante tenemos un gran destino y a demás dice que serán más fáciles los entrenamientos, porque tú me podrías controlar mi mente si pierdo el control de lo que haga.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un gran destino? ¿Cúal? - a la rubia le salían estrellitas en los ojos, eso le gustó "un gran destino".

\- No lo sé, a veces no es muy claro Hamura-sensei con lo que dice, entonces qué opinas Ino-chan, ¿entrenamos?

-Claro para eso están las amigas Hina-chan! ¡Tú dices cuando empezamos! - la ojiazul estaba muy emocionada, claro todavía no sabía que iban a ser muy agotadores.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

\- ¡Ja! Pobre Ino, luego se estuvo quejando de su "gran destino", bueno creo que ya me debo de dormir mañana será un día muy agotador- y con esos recuerdos más preciados por ella, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo para su siguiente día.

 _Continuará..._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

.

.

Dejen sus comentarios, para saber si les gustó la idea. Me centré en Hinata y creé esta historia porque a decir verdad, es mi personaje favorito. Aunque respeto a _todos_ los personajes. Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía que pudieron haber. ¡Nos leemos luego minna!

 _By: Hinata Uchiha.H_


	2. Equipo 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para darle vida a la historia._

 _-"Habla Hamura en la mente de Hinata o de Ino"_  
 _-"_ **Habla Hinata o Ino con Hamura en su mente"**  
-Hablan los personajes  
\- Hablan Ino y Hinata mentalmente.  
ΩΩΩΩΩ-cambio de escena

 _†EQUIPO 7†_

Era una mañana agradable en la aldea de Konoha y una ojiperla junto a una ojiazul iban juntas a la academia ya que hoy sería su ultimo día en ese "encierro" como le decían a la institución, iban en un silencio cómodo como acostumbraban hasta que la rubia lo rompió:

\- ¿Oye Hina, aunque no nos toque juntas que es lo más obvio seguiremos siendo unidas verdad?

-Claro, no importa que pase siempre seremos nosotras dos contra el mundo Ino-chan- haciendo su cara más adorable y causando la risa de la rubia.

-Bien, bien te creo, es solo que de verdad te extrañare ya no estaremos juntas como hasta ahora- la azabache la abrazo inesperadamente.

\- ¿Por cierto, Hina, vas a mostrarles a todos como eres en verdad, ya sabes dejar de fingir?

\- …Pues supongo que sí, no le puedo mentir a los que vayan a ser mis compañeros-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul y dando por terminada la plática.

Al llegar como todos los días, habían entrado al salón y lo primero que vieron fue a un avergonzado Sasuke Uchiha siendo besado por un Naruto Namikaze.  
El azabache inmediatamente se separó del rubio tallando sus labios tratando de quitar la sensación de haber tenido sobre éstos los del ojiazul y el ojiazul hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Luego de haberse limpiado lo suficiente y maldecir internamente, el Uchiha le dio un golpe en la cara al Namikaze y volvió a su asiento ignorando a todos.  
Mientras que el pequeño ojiazul estaba rodeado de todas las niñas de su salón reclamándole el haber osado besar al Uchiha y recibiendo una buena cantidad de golpes por parte de éstas.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando el profesor Iruka entró al salón encontrándose a un rubio sobándose la cabeza, un pelinegro mal humorado, una ojiazul, muy normalmente hiperactiva, sentada junto con una ojiperla extremadamente serias; lo que no le dio un buen presentimiento y al resto de la clase gritando y hablando como si nada pasara.

\- Muy bien niños ya todos ustedes son gennin, iniciaran su vida como shinobis…- mientras el sensei daba su discurso motivacional a los nuevos gennin la ojiazul y peli azul tenían un debate mental.

\- Ya te lo dije Hina, no deberías preocuparte demás, ya verás que tu sensei será el mejor y con lo que me dices si lo noté desde hace tiempo.

\- Hace tiempo que nos siguen Ino y hací no podemos entrenar como se debe. Y si me preocupo lo más seguro es que me pongan a Itachi Uchiha como maestro.

\- ¡Eso sería asombroso Hina! Sí, tienes razón. Sabes, es él el que nos ha estado siguiendo, un día que estábamos entrenando para mejorar nuestra comunicación mental él estaba en mi rango y por accidente entre en él sin que se dé cuenta.

\- Por eso te quedaste como estatua viendo hacia todas partes. ¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? ¡Le pudimos haber exigido que nos diga cuales eran sus intenciones! - la ojiperla estaba muy enojada y no precisamente con la rubia sino con el hecho de que, a parte que ayuda a que un clan no haga sus estupideces, la vigilen como si de un experimento se tratara - ¡Ya qué! Para la próxima no te guardes nada Ino-chan.

\- De acuerdo Hina. Perdón por no decirte es que estábamos muy estresadas, ya sabes que Hamura-sensei es muy exigente- hubieran continuado, pero en ese momento Iruka-sensei iba a mencionar los equipos.

\- Bien los equipos han sido seleccionados de tal forma que queden estabilizados de acuerdo a sus habilidades. Dicho esto, los equipos quedan así...-el sensei empezó diciendo los integrantes de tres personas del equipo 1 al 6 cuando… - siguiente, el equipo 7 conformado por Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga -iba a continuar con el equipo 8 pero una voz chillona lo interrumpió.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Cómo es que está esa con mi Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo debí quedar con el no una niña tonta y débil! - ante ésta última palabra, se sintió en el rincón del salón un aura asesina, cuando voltearon al escuchar una silla correrse solo vieron a una asustada Yamanaka pegada en la pared.

\- ¡Sakura, si aprecias tu vida te recomiendo que te disculpes! -le exigió/rogó la ojiazul porque sabía que NUNCA, JAMÁS, POR NADA DEL MUNDO esas palabras deberían ir dirigidas a su amiga, a menos que quieras morir, claro está.

\- ¡Ja! Ni que tuviera miedo de que esa torpe, inútil, DÉBIL niña m...-la Haruno no pudo terminar su oración debido a que la ojiperla ya se encontraba enfrente de ella con la mirada más fría que tenía, incluso el Uchiha temió por lo que pasara.

\- Por tu bien Haruno espero que no vuelvas a llamarme débil, porque entonces conocerás el verdadero significado de la palabra "Miedo". ¿Te quedó claro Sakurita? - terminó con una sonrisa tan escalofriante, que todos los niños se asustaron. La pelirrosa solo pudo asentir a modo de respuesta pues las palabras no salían de su boca - Ino te veo donde siempre cuando te digan en que equipo quedaste, tenemos cosas que hacer - y sin más la ojiperla se esfumó en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a su sensei por la técnica.

\- B-bien si-sigamos el equipo 8 son Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame y Sakura Haruno. - los nombrados sólo asintieron, aún no salían del shock. Dijo el equipo 9 y en el 10- los miembros del equipo 10 son Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka eso es todo ahora sigamos con…-antes de que termine de hablar la Yamanaka lo interrumpió.

\- Disculpe Iruka-sensei, pero como escuchó a Hina, me está esperando así que me retiro gracias y perdón por las molestias. - sin más la ojiazul de igual modo simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo dejando de igual modo asombrados a todos.

\- Esas niñas son unas prodigios, quien lo hubiera imaginado-soltando un suspiro siguió con la última clase del día.

Mientras que un azabache se quedó intrigado de la forma en la que actuó la ojiperla; es decir, ¿ella siempre fue así? No lo sabía, pero esa niña acaba de ganar todo el interés del ojinegro. Un rubio se quedó prendado de los ojos azules de la pequeña rubia preguntándose ¿por qué nunca se había fijado en ella hasta ahora? Algo que no comprendía, pero desde ahora solo la miraría a ella. Y por último una ojijade estaba más que enojada esas niñas la humillaron en frente de toda la clase, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Les iba a hacer la vida de cuadritos! Sí señor, o que deja de llamarse Sakura Haruno.

ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ

En otro lugar; más específico. en medio del bosque se encontraban dos pequeñas una de cabellera azulada y otra rubia tratando de idear el mejor plan para enfrentarse a su vigilante.

\- Bien, él está aquí desde que vine supongo que te siguió cuando saliste de la academia Hina.

\- Si supongo que tienes razón no lo noté estaba intentando calmarme Ino-chan. Bien, empecemos. - la rubia le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de respuesta.

\- ¡Ya sabemos que estás ahí parado en el árbol! Muéstrate y seremos suaves contigo. -la rubia solo se empezó a reír, ¿es que su amiga no podía ser más sutil?

\- Vaya, no creí que me hubieran detectado. -les dijo el intruso haciendo que las pequeñas fruncieran el entrecejo, es que ¿las estaba subestimando?

-Hmp, sabemos que nos vienes vigilando desde hace tiempo, Itachi Uchiha-el pelinegro no se inmutó por la afirmación de la azabache; sin embargo, en sus ojos había un brillo de asombro ¿lo hubieran sentido todo éste tiempo?, ni si quiera los mejores ANBU lo localizaban tan fácilmente, en definitiva, esas chiquillas eran únicas con apenas 11 años y ya tenían grandes habilidades, le constaba él las estuvo vigilando.

\- Bien ya que todos nos conocemos es mejor que regresen a la academia me imagino que sus profesores las han de estar esperando. -y sin decir más se fue en un remolino de hojas.

\- Bien creo que tiene razón, Hina es mejor regresar- la ojiperla solo asintió y desaparecieron en dos nubes de humo para ir directo a su salón de clases para conocer a sus nuevos maestros Jounnin.

 _Continuará..._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

.

.

Bueno, espero que nos los haya decepcionado con este capítulo. **En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, los comentarios y a los que siguen mi humilde historia.** ** _De todo corazón, gracias._**

Les pido su ayuda, por favor. Verán, soy nueva en esto de FF, me refiero a que más bien soy lectora, no escritora y cuando me llegan PM nos los puedo checar en mi celular hasta que me conecto en el ordenador, si alguno me puede decir como manejar FF en mi teléfono lo agradecería mucho.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima minna, ¡ahh! se me olvidaba, estoy de vacaiones por ¡2 semanas! así que trataré de actualizar muy seguido si inspiración-san me permite ya que una vez que entre lo más probable es que actualiza muuuy lentamente Dx.

 _Por: Hinata Uchiha.H_


	3. Nuevo Sensei

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para darle vida a la historia._

 _-"Habla Hamura en la mente de Hinata o de Ino"_  
 _-"_ **Habla Hinata o Ino con Hamura en su mente"**  
-Hablan los personajes  
\- Hablan Ino y Hinata mentalmente.  
ΩΩΩΩΩ-cambio de escena

 _†NUEVO SENSEI†_

En medio del salón justo antes de que el timbre toque, se hicieron presentes dos nubes de humo que al dispersarse dejaron a la vista a una rubia y a una azabache que simplemente ignoraron las miradas y habladurías de los demás y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos pupitres.

A los cinco minutos el sensei entró y se dispuso a decirles en que salón se supone los estaría esperando su nuevo sensei. Cada grupo se levantó siguiendo las indicaciones.

Al final la ojiazul y la ojiperla se quedaron sentadas esperando a que todos salgan, pero los integrantes de sus equipos las estaban esperando en la puerta para que todos se vayan juntos ya que sus salones donde esperarían a los Jounnin eran para el equipo 7 el D-102 y para el equipo 10 el D-103 por lo que seguían el mismo camino.

Las pequeñas al notar que las esperaban se levantaron y dando un asentimiento de cabeza indicaron que los seguirían y sin más se encaminaron en silencio, pero claro el más hiperactivo no era gran admirador del silencio.

― ¿No es genial Dattebayo? ¡Ya somos shinobis! ― los demás solo asintieron en respuesta para el rubio ― ¡Bah! Que aburridos son todos ustedes. ― Se quejó Naruto. Para sorpresa de algunos, fue la ojiperla la que le respondió.

― No somos aburridos Naruto, solo que tú eres más efusivo ― comentó dedicándole una sonrisa.

― Hina-chan tiene razón Naruto, que no estemos brincando como tú no significa que no estemos felices ― concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio tuviera un pequeño sonrojo y desviara la mirada al otro lado tratando de ocultarlo.

― Que problemáticos son todos ustedes ― comentó el Nara con un bostezo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

― ¡Ya llegamos Ttebayo'! ― se despidieron y cada equipo se iba a su salón cuando la voz de la azabache detuvo a la rubia.

― Ino al terminar con tu equipo nos vemos donde siempre, tenemos que…― Dejó la frase al aire, donde la rubia solo asintió con la mirada seria clavada en la azabache ― y recuerda tranquilizarte Ino-chan, a menos de que quieras más horas de entrenamiento ― concluyó dándole una sonrisa un tanto malévola causando que la rubia perdiera el color y que un aura deprimente la cubriera.

¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cómo no se iba a quedar así? Si la ojiperla buscaba ¡cualquier excusa! para entrenar. Vale estaba de acuerdo con que a veces se pasa y se descontrola un poco ¡solo un poco! haciendo que la peliazul actuara igual que ella, pero no era su culpa- o bueno no toda- ¿o sí?

― No Hina, ¡Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas! ¡Sabes que no es mi culpa, yo necesito mis horas de dormir completas no quiero tener ojeras eternamente! ¡POR FAVOR HINATA! ― la pequeña rubia dramatizaba zarandeando de los hombros a la mencionada.

― ¡De acuerdo! Ino tu ganas ― suspiró dándole una tierna sonrisa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha. ― Nos vemos después ― sin más dio media vuelta y su equipo la siguió.

― Problemática entremos de una vez. ― El Nara y el Akimichi entraron y la rubia los siguió balbuceando cosas como "¿Por qué a mí?" "Es que no se cansa!" "¡Es mi fin, adiós mundo cruel!".

ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ

En otro lugar, más específico, en la Torre del Hokage se encontraba un rubio alto de ojos azules muy profundos, viendo a través de la gran ventana a su amada aldea. En la misma habitación se encontraba un ANBU con una máscara de comadreja esperado las indicaciones de la que supone será su próxima misión.

― Bien Itachi puedes quitarte la máscara, no la necesitaras en un muy largo tiempo. ― El Uchiha obedeció y paso a retirársela. ― Ahora el motivo por el que te he llamada es porque quiero que seas el capitán del equipo 7, conformado por Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyūga Hinata. ― Estaba de más decir que se encontraba sorprendido, pero claro sus expresiones no lo demostraron estaba igual de estoico que siempre.

― Es un honor Hokage-sama, pero no soy el más adecuado para esa labor. En mi opinión Kakashi-san sería un buen capitán para ellos tres.

― Sin duda estas en lo correcto Itachi, pero a Kakashi se le ha asignado una misión de tiempo indefinido. A demás Kushina y Mikoto me han amenazado de que tú eres el más indicado en mantener a salvo a nuestra ahijada. ― ahora sí, el siempre estoico Itachi Uchiha demostró estar sorprendido; es decir, habrá escuchado bien, el Hokage acababa de decir ¿ahijada?

― Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero no lo estoy entendiendo, acaba de decir ¿ahijada?

― Sí, eso dije Itachi. Siéntate te contare porque te asigné la misión de que vigilaras a Hinata Hyūga y la razón por la que tu madre Mikoto y yo somos sus padrinos. ― Sin más Minato procedió a contarle por qué las pequeñas Hyūga y Yamanaka son especiales. Luego de haber escuchado la historia que el Hokage le contó se dirigió a reunirse con su nuevo equipo.

ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ

― Ya cálmate Naruto, el sensei ya llegó-le dijo una tranquila ojiblanco al rubio.

― ¡Y tú cómo lo sabes Dattebayo! ¡Ya nos ha hecho esperar por una hora! ― El rubio estaba más que molesta, ¡diablos! ¿Quién no lo estaría? Eran el único equipo que quedaba en la academia los demás ya se habían ido. Iba a volver a quejarse cuando sintió la mirada de sus compañeros, entonces se voltea a verlos y los encuentra apuntando a su dirección entonces muy lentamente se da vuelta y ahí lo ve, estoico como siempre, espalda recta y de brazos cruzados con su mirada negra clavada en la azul ― ¡I-Itachi-Nissan!

― ¡Dobe! ¡Ya te he dicho que no le llames así a MI hermano! ― El pelinegro menor estaba más que molesto, es decir, quién no lo estaría si alguien más le llama así a tu hermano, Itachi era suyo, su hermano de nadie más, bueno tal vez lo comparta con su Okā-chan, pero ¡NADIE más!

― Síganme ― fue lo único que salió de la boca del genio Itachi Uchiha. Y sin voltear a ver si lo seguían o no, simplemente empezó a caminar a la azotea de la academia. Los gennin no dijeron nada más y emprendieron la marcha tras su nuevo sensei. Una vez llegaron al lugar cada uno se puso en frente de Itachi, quien estaba apoyado en la pared. ― Bien, como sabrán yo soy el Jounnin a cargo del equipo siete. Empezaremos presentándonos. Cada uno dirá que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y cuál es su sueño o meta en el futuro. Bien Naruto tu primero.

― ¡Hai! Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta mucho el ramen que prepara Okā-san, no me gusta cuando Okā-san se enoja porque llega a ser muy aterradora y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokage que Konoha haya tenido, incluso mejor que Otō-san ¡Dattebayo! ― al finalizar con una gran sonrisa que obtuvo como respuesta de parte de Itachi un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio se volvió a sentar. Itachi ahora poso sus ojos en unos idénticos a los de él.

― Hmp, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta pasar mi tiempo entrenando con mi aniki, no me gusta que mi aniki me ignore y mi sueño para el futuro es superar a alguien en especial ― Sasuke lo dijo con su típico tono de voz que denotaba aburrimiento, pero en sus ojos se podía percibir determinación. Claro está, que Itachi sabía muy bien a quien quería superar su otōto, le dedicó una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa al azabache menor y éste se la devolvió. Ahora los ojos del Uchiha mayor se posaron en la pequeña figura de la única chica del equipo, quien al percibir la mirada de tres pares de ojos en ella un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

― Bien. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga, me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo leyendo pergaminos y libros que Okā-san me dejó al igual que entrenar con Ino, no me gustan las personas falsas y que me subestimen y mi sueño para el futuro es que todas las grandes naciones se puedan llevar bien para que las guerras y confrontaciones disminuyan, así ya no perderíamos a nuestros seres queridos. ― al terminar de decir lo último su voz bajo un poco el volumen. Subió la mirada a su sensei y lo vio observándola con comprensión y ¿agradecimiento?, claro el recordaba la masacre que estuvo a punto de hacer si no fuera por esa pequeña.

― De acuerdo, mañana les haré una evaluación para saber si son aptos para formar un equipo. Que se hayan graduado no significa que ya sean shinobis, eso depende del Jounnin a cargo. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana en los campos de entrenamiento siete. ― sin decir más el Uchiha mayor desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a los tres nuevos gennin solos y ansiosos por la evaluación del siguiente día, estaba de más decir que, aunque estaban contentos también se sentían algo nerviosos, es decir, ¿ellos serían capaces de hacer u buen trabajo? No lo dudaban darían su mejor esfuerzo. No podían defraudar a Itachi Uchiha después de todo.

 _Continuará..._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

.

.

Bueno... ¡He vuelto! antes que nada, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai por dejarlos casi un mes(?)pero tengo una buena excusa "La Escuela" literalmente me está matando, ando en mi ultimo periodo para acabar el bachiller y nesecito dar todo de mí s no quiero deber PEPSA -horrible materia u.u- eso es uno y dos, es que me había quedado sin Internet-sama, la vida si que es grandiosa 7n7 ... pero hay uuna noticia buena en todo esto... +redoble de tambores*

¡HAY CAPÍTULO DOBLE! asi es, nada más termino de editar unas cositas más y lo subo, ¡que emoción!

bueno me largaré a terminar el capitulo, mata ne chicos.

 _By:_ _Hinata Uchiha.H_


	4. Última Prueba Y ¿Padrinos?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para darle vida a la historia._

 _-"Habla Hamura en la mente de Hinata o de Ino"_  
 _-"_ **Habla Hinata o Ino con Hamura en su mente"**  
-Hablan los personajes  
\- Hablan Ino y Hinata mentalmente.  
 _-_ _"Piensan los personajes"_ _  
_ΩΩΩΩΩ-cambio de escena

 _†ÚLTIMA PRUEBA Y ¿PADRINOS?†_

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y una azabache se encontraba en el bosque a la espera de su amiga rubia. Debido a que ya no podrán pasar más tiempo juntas a causa de que ya cada una tiene un equipo sus horarios de entrenamiento se vieron afectados radicalmente, ahora entrenarían en las mañanas antes de irse cada una al encuentro con sus compañeros y en las noches turnando días sí y días no, porque vale, está bien que deban entrenar para poder proteger a sus seres queridos, pero, ¿si se sobre exigen a quien ayudarían? ¡A nadie! Era más que lógico ¿no?

―Ya era hora de que aparecieras Ino-chan ― canturreo el nombre de la rubia muy efusivamente, fingiendo no ver o más bien ignorando el adorable puchero de la ojiazul.

― ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hina, es muy temprano, no lo podíamos dejar para después! ― la pequeña rubia se había acomodado junto a un árbol tratando de volver a dormir 5 minutos más.

― Iie, Ino ya no nos podremos ver como siempre y nuestros horarios de entrenamiento se redujeron, así que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo.

― ¡Ah! Cierto, cierto que pasó ayer en tu casa Hina, sentí tu chakra un poco alterado ― Mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa la rubia, sabia a que se debían esos cambios, éstos tenían nombre y apellido: " _Hiashi Hyūga"_ ― Puedes decirme Hina, ya sabes ¿no? Es bueno desahogarse, no sufras sola, no de nuevo para eso me tienes a mí ¿vale? ― lo último lo susurro la pequeña rubia, que ya estaba abrazando a su mejor amiga, ella sabía por lo que había pasado antes de conocerse, y se había prometido así misma que la ojiperla ya no sufriría sola, ahora la tenía a ella.

― Cierto. Tienes razón Ino, y sí, si fue quien te imaginas ― dijo la ojiperla entendiendo la pregunta silenciosa que tenía la rubia reflejada en los ojos, la rubia era muy transparente para ella, así como ella para la rubia ― Bueno lo que paso fue que… ―

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Estaba casi en la entrada del complejo Hyūga, ahí se podía observar como algunos miembros del Sōke la veían con desprecio, ya que, siendo ella la hija del líder del clan, uno de los más fuertes e importantes de la aldea, además de ser la primogénita, estuviese yendo a la academia ninja desprestigiando así el apellido Hyūga, era una deshonra. ¿Por qué? Simple, por ser "débil", alguien a quien deben proteger, un ser inferior e insignificante, un error entre ellos. Pero a la pequeña muy poco le importo, esa mañana le había prometido a Ino que ya no fingiría, ¿no? Bueno pues era hora de empezar, que todos vean cuan equivocados están con respecto a ella.

En la entrada, pudo observar la silueta de un hombre bien conocido por ella, era una de las personas que quería en ese complejo junto a otros miembros del Bōke que apreciaba, no era ni más ni menos que Kō Hyūga, su protector, confidente y amigo.

― Konnichiwa Hinata-sama ― la voz suave del hombre le hizo responderle con la misma dulzura y una sonrisa, aunque los ojos del mayor le auguraban noticias no tan buenas. ― Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho ― y ahí estaba, " _¿Qué no había día que no quiera humillarla su progenitor?"_ Porque sí, ella sabía que sólo le había mandado a llamar para reprenderla por algo sin importancia.

― Gracias Kō-san ― y haciendo una reverencia al pelicafé la ojiperla se fue al encuentro con su padre, que importa lo que fuera a decirle ya no se dejaría humillar, hizo una promesa ¿no? Y la persona que ella debía enfrentar la había llamado, _"al mal paso darle prisa"._ Y con ese pensamiento se adentró en la gran mansión directo al despacho de su "padre".

Se encontraba caminado por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de su progenitor, cuando una pequeña silueta se le atraviesa y la empuja, haciéndola perder el equilibro y caer de sentón al suelo.

― Fíjate por donde caminas, Onee-sama ― una pequeña de no más de 6 años, cabello café como todos en el clan y unos grandes ojos similares a los suyos, le habló con clara burla.

Luego del combate que tuvieron en el cual la peli azul "perdió" por su "debilidad" haciendo que su padre la repudiara y la mandara a la academia para ver si así en una de las misiones se deshacían de la "vergüenza" del clan, su hermana no ha dejado de alardear lo talentosa que es, refiriéndose a sí misma como un genio _"Claro, como si algo de eso fuera verdad Hanabi-chan"._ La razón por la que perdió el encuentro es simplemente sencilla, le hizo una promesa a su Okā-san, ¿simple no? Ya que si ella ganaba su hermana iba a ser sellada y pasaría a formar parte del Bōke ¿Habría cumplido de esa manera la promesa que le hizo a su progenitora? ¡No, claro que no!

― Hmp, tal vez tu deberías de tener más cuidado y no andar corriendo por los pasillos imōto ― de forma tranquila y con movimientos elegantes la peli azul se levantó, sin darse cuenta (o más bien ignorando) la mirada de molestia en la pelicafé al reprenderla. ― Si me disculpas, Otō-san me está esperando en su despacho.

― ¡Ja! De seguro lo que hará será recordarte lo patética que eres y luego saldrás corriendo como siempre haces hermana. ― la mirada altanera de Hanabi se perdió con las palabras que le dijo la peliazul.

― Puede ser imōto, pero soy más libre que tú. Yo puedo salir, tener amigos que me quieran por quien soy, no por obligación. En cambio, tú estás aquí encerrada, nadie te soporta y todos los que se dirigen hacia ti es solo porque eres una Hyūga, por mera obligación. Dime ahora Hanabi-chan ¿quién es la patética? ― y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la pelicafé. En el camino al despacho de su padre se reprendía mentalmente por haberla tratado así, pero luego recordaba que si no lo hacia Hanabi terminaría siendo una persona despreciable _"Lo hice por ti Hanabi, Okā-san espero estar haciendo lo correcto con ella"._

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para tranquilizarse, no se había dado cuenta que tenía un ligero temblor en la mano, iba a tocar cuando escucha la voz de su padre indicándole que pase, por como lo dijo supuso que ya estaba irritado, quizás le ocupo más tiempo del debido el hablar con Hanabi.

― ¿Qué desea padre? – el decirlo sin tartamudear y manteniendo la mirada alta no pasó desapercibido por el nombrado.

― Ya sé quiénes componen el equipo al que fuiste integrada, y mañana a primera hora irás con el Hokage, pidiendo que te transfiera a otro equipo. ― La voz demandante y la mirada severa de su padre no permitían quejas. Y claro, siendo ella tan obediente y complaciente en lo que diga, no las esperaba; sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como se esperan.

― ¿Por qué debería de hacer lo que me pide? Me agradan mis compañeros y el sensei asignados. ― La sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en su oyente, nunca había escuchado hablar a su hija sin titubeos y más aún que le responda de esa manera, tan segura de sí. No obstante, esa sorpresa se disolvió tan rápido como apareció, dando paso a la molestia y sin saber en qué momento ya estaba frente a ella, con la palma de la mano estampada en la blanca mejilla.

― ¡Eres una insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa manera?! ¡El clan no va a permitir que nos dejes en vergüenza frente a grandes shinobis! ― Su voz se tornaba cada vez más demandante, ácida y hacia un ligero eco en la habitación, pero la pequeña no cambio de postura, le mantuvo la mirada a su padre. Pasando unos breves minutos de silencio, asimilando lo ocurrido le hizo una corta reverencia a su progenitor, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de lograr su cometido la otra voz la hizo detener la acción de abrir la puerta. ― ¡No he dado permiso de que te retires! ¡Y harás lo que te he ordenado, no te voy a tolerar otra vergüenza Hinata! – Como si el nombre de su hija le causara repulsión, lo dijo con desprecio denotando su molestia. Pero la peli azul le siguió dando la espalda a su adre y en esa misma posición le respondió.

― Lo siento padre, pero no haré lo que pide. Si eso es todo, con su permiso. – Y sin más, paso a retirarse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin del Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

― Y eso es lo que pasó ― la ojiperla se encontraba acostada junto a la rubia mirando las nubes, ahora entiende porque Shikamaru lo hace todo el tiempo, es relajante.

― Bueno, creo que para despejar tu mente Hina-chan, empecemos a … ― No puo seguir hablando porque su compañera había lanzado dos kunais, casi rozándole en ambas mejillas, en dirección a unos arbustos. Confusa, se dio media vuelta en posición de ataque, esperando a que la ojiperla le de alguna señal.

― ¡Muéstrense! Ya sé que están ahí desde hace rato. – Al cabo de unos minutos sin que nadie se mueva, de entre los arbustos se dejaron ver cuatro siluetas bien conocidas por ambas pequeñas.

― ¡Sugoi! Eres asombrosa Hinata-chan – La voz de un muy asombrado Rubio fue lo que rompió el tan prolongado silencio - ¿Verdad que es asombrosa Teme? ¡Qué bueno que está en nuestro equipo!

― Hmp – El pelinegro dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que por esa ocasión estaba de acuerdo con el ojiazul.

― ¿Qué se supone que hacían chicos? A caso no saben que escuchar pláticas de señoritas es mal educado – Dando una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante, la rubia se dirigió al pequeño ojiazul, quien al momento de captar la mirada que le dirigía se tensó, y rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

― E-etto Ino-chan … Verás el teme y yo estábamos buscando a Hinata-chan para ir juntos al campo de entrenamiento y en el camino nos encontramos a Shikamaru con Chouji, y decidimos buscarlas juntos ¡Dattebayo'! – Cuando terminó su narración, la rubia posó su mirada en el chico con cabello de piña esperando que le diga por qué la andaban buscando. Soltando un suspiro y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, procedió a explicarse.

― Problemática. Acuérdate que Asuma-sensei nos citó a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento 10 para nuestra prueba y se nos hace tarde. ― Al terminar de decir lo último la ojiazul abrió enormemente los ojos ¿tan rápido pasó el tiempo platicando que no se dieron cuenta de la hora?

― Shikamaru tiene razón Ino. Igual a nosotros se nos hace tarde, supongo que por eso me buscaban. – mirando a sus dos compañeros, que afirmaron con la cabeza, les regaló una cálida sonrisa a modo de disculpa, que solo provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el azabache haciendo que éste desviara la mirada para que nadie lo viera, a excepción de unos ojos azules pertenecientes a una rubia que sí lo notó provocando su interés, porque ¿Cuándo se le ha visto al gran Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado? ¡Nunca! Tal vez igual le hace de cupido ¿no? – Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Ino nos vemos aquí en la noche. – Luego de que la rubia afirmara, cada equipo se fue a su respectivo punto de encuentro con su sensei.

Luego de una pequeña caminata entre risas y gruñidos por parte del azabache, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento siete, donde ya les esperaba Itachi Uchiha parado junto a unos postes de entrenamiento.

― Sentimos la demora Itachi-sensei – Dijeron a coro los tres gennin.

― Bien la prueba consta de tres partes: Taijutsu, o sea, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Genjutsu, es decir los jutsus de ilusión. Y por último el Ninjutsu, que es el uso de cualquier técnica que utilice chakra. Bien ¡inicien!

Al dar la orden los gennin toma posición de ataque, tratando de idear algún plan o al menos dos de ellos; ya que, el rubio se lanza a atacar, pero con ninguno de sus ataques acierta. Itachi, con su velocidad, se coloca detrás de Naruto y le aplica una patada por la espalda, provocando que Naruto caiga al río. Naruto lanza un par de shuriken desde el agua, pero Itachi las detiene con facilidad. Naruto sale del agua cansado, quien en realidad es un clon, esto fue parte de su plan para distraer a Itachi, mientras que con ayuda de un clon crea el Rassengan. Uno de los clones agarra por detrás a Itachi, pero en el momento en el que iba a golpearlo con su técnica, Itachi lo sorprende apareciendo atrás de él volviendo a darle una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra un árbol y deshaciendo su jutsu.

Aprovechando que Itachi está distraído revisando que Naruto no se encuentre con algún daño grave debido al Rassengan, Sasuke toma la oportunidad de atacar lanzando dos kunais, que son desviados con facilidad por Itachi. Sasuke se lanza a atacar a su hermano, dando así inicio a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Itachi queda impresionado por la habilidad de Sasuke a tal punto que logró casi rozar con su puño la mejilla izquierda de Itachi.

Sasuke pone distancia y ataca a Itachi con su jutsu de fuego. – ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! (Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego) – pero es contrarrestado con la misma técnica por parte del azabache mayor generando una gran cantidad de humo que le impidieron a Sasuke ver a su hermano, lo cual Itachi aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda que lo mando a estrellarse con unos árboles.

Hinata que hasta ahora solo ha sido una espectadora con respecto a las batallas de sus compañeros, se da cuenta que Itachi metió en un Genjutsu a Sasuke porque, aunque solo han pasado segundos de que Sasuke se puso frente a Itachi, ninguno de los dos se ha movido. Sigilosa, se acerca a Sasuke por la espalda y detiene su flujo de chakra en su cuerpo – ¡Genjutsu Kai! – menciona aplicando un aumento repentino de chakra en Sasuke liberándolo de la ilusión. Sasuke al ver a Itachi delante de sí y que no hay ningún daño en la zona llega a la conclusión de que todo fue un Genjutsu. Itachi aprovecha y lanza dos shuriken en dirección a Sasuke, pero estos son desviados por un kunai, perteneciente a Hinata. Sasuke al darse cuenta que ha sido salvado por ella solo le da un asentimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento y los dos se lanzan a atacar a Itachi. Mientras Sasuke se encuentra peleado con Itachi, Hinata activa su Dōjutsu, cuando Sasuke es lanzado a unas rocas ella ve su oportunidad de atacar.

― Hakke Kūshō (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío) – concentra y expulsa de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de chakra, esto causa que se libere un impulso de alta presión y velocidad de la mano de la ojiperla con la intención de impactar contra Itachi. Antes de que eso suceda el azabache mayor desaparece y se coloca atrás de ella atacando con una patada en su costado, pero es detenido por el brazo de ella, dando así una batalla llena de patadas, puñetazos y destreza por parte de ambos, siendo vistos por unos ojos azules asombrados de que su compañera sea tan buena y unos ojos ónix llenos de intriga con respecto a la morena.

Hinata salta, haciendo distancia entre su sensei y ella, colocándose en medio de sus dos compañeros y empieza a hacer sellos con las manos, sus compañeros al verla la imitan, entendiendo que iban a atacar juntos.

 **―** Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (Elemento fuego: llamas del Fénix).

― Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido).

― Raiton: Okujo (Látigo eléctrico).

El primer ataque es el de Naruto, con su jutsu de viento, que es usado como distracción. ― Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento tierra: protección de tierra). – Después de sacar tierra con las manos, Itachi crea una pared de tierra con una defensa no perfecta, pero efectiva contra el ataque de Naruto. Luego es el turno de Hinata que destruye la defensa de Itachi con su jutsu de rayo. Y por último Sasuke, que ataca a Itachi con su jutsu de fuego. Itachi los logra esquivar con dificultad, no imagino que esos tres fueran a congeniar tanto, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ladina adornó su rostro al contemplar a su equipo, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo ser maestro.

― Aprobaron – y tras esas palabras sus estudiantes soltaron un suspiro y se dejaron caer al suelo, jadeantes en busca de aire para sus pulmones, sabían que sería difícil pero no imaginaron que tanto. – Bien ahora iremos con el Hokage a presentarnos como equipo y para saber si hay alguna misión para nosotros. – Tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha, los gennin emitieron algún quejido de inconformidad; sin embargo, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar atrás de su sensei.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Minato Namikaze. Al llegar frente a la puerta, Itachi le dio dos golpes suaves y cuando escucharon el "Adelante" procedieron a entrar. Antes de que pudieran hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto una voz muy efusiva se hizo escuchar.

― Hey Otō-san, ¡ya soy un shinobi Dattebayo'! ¡Ahora Okā-san tendrá que preparar mucho ramen! – Y sin más procedió a abrazar a su padre, quien le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. Luego el rubio mayor dirigió su mirada a Itachi, quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, confirmando que los tres habían aprobado.

― Felicidades, los tres son oficialmente shinobis de la aldea. – Dicho esto los rubios se separaron y Minato procedió a tomar asiento en si silla tras su escritorio. Pero antes de poder decir algo más y como si su hijo la hubiera invocado, una Kushina muy feliz abrió abruptamente la puerta y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

― ¡Yo sabía que lo lograrías Dattebane'! – Canturreo la feliz pelirroja. – ¡Ahora tu padre no nos puede prohibir comer todo el ramen que queramos! – Al decir la frase, le salían estrellitas en los ojos, de tan sólo imaginar la gran cantidad de ramen que comería. A los demás les salió una pequeña gota en la cabeza al escucharla.

― ¡Oh Sasuke, sabía que lo lograrías, estoy muy orgullosa de mi bebé! – Nadie había visto que detrás de la pelirroja venia una pelinegra, hasta que ya estaba abrazando al nombrado, quien desvió la mirada a otra dirección para que no le vieran su pequeño sonrojo y tratando de alejar a su madre excusándose que ya no era un niño para que lo tratara así delante de todos. ― ¡De acuerdo Sasu-chan, pero no te salvas cuando lleguemos a la casa! – El nombrado solo se le quedó viendo a su madre como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, es decir, que parte de "Ya no es un niño" no entendía. Regreso a la normalidad al escuchar una dulce risa, proveniente de su compañera. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, por lo que se sonrojo debido a la atención que le estaban dando. – Sasu-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que la pequeña Hina estaba en tu equipo? – Pero el nombrado solo la ignoro, mucha vergüenza había pasado por su culpa, pero ante su acto solo recibió un pequeño apretón en la mejilla antes que su madre fuera a abrazar a la ojiperla. ― ¡Felicidades Hina-chan! – La nombrada ya no estaba siendo solo abrazada por la pelinegra mayor; si no, que también se unió la pelirroja, quien solo le decía que había que celebrarlo con mucho ramen.

― Kushina, Mikoto ya suéltenla. – La voz del Hokage las sobresalto y le dirigieron una mirada asesina a éste por estropear su abrazo, haciendo que empezara a ponerse nervioso. – ¡Es que la están dejando azul, no puede respirar! – Hablo/gritó al ver el estado de la ojiperla. Al escuchar eso las mujeres, apenadas por su actuar, la soltaron dándole espacio y pidiendo disculpas.

― Etto, ¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo? No tienen por qué sentirse obligados a tratarme así. – Ante las palabras de la ojiperla, todos los presentes sintieron un pinchazo en el corazón, es que ¿sólo le hablaban por ser una Hyūga? La primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cómo que porque Hinata Hyūga? – Su voz sonaba algo sombría y la nombrada tuvo miedo de que le haga algo, pero quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja. – Eso es porque somos tus padrinos. – Al terminar de decirlo la miró con mucha dulzura, como solo una madre lo hace con su hijo y le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero lo único que logro es que los tres gennin la vieran con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese en otro idioma.

La azabache sintió unos brazos rodeándola e instintivamente reaccionó y para su sorpresa las dos mujeres la estaban abrazando de nuevo, pero éste era diferente se sentía más ¿cálido? – ¿P-padrinos? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que unas finas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

― ¿Cómo es que son sus padrinos? ¿Por qué se lo dicen hasta ahora Otō-san? – la voz de Naruto se hizo escuchar, quien al ver que su amiga no salía de su pequeño estupor, preguntó por ella.

― Bien tomen asiento, es una larga historia. Y quiero que sepas que todo lo que hicimos, Hina-chan, fue para protegerte de tu padre y el clan. Tu madre te confió a nosotros por si ella llegaba a hacerte falta, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo las ambiciones del clan Hyūga eran demasiadas en ese tiempo e incluso aún ahora y cuando se enteró del poder que tienes temió por tu vida, ellos te usarían como un arma y nos pidió ayuda que le dimos sin dudarlo, aun eras pequeña, tenías como tres años cuando ocurrió la primera vez, aunque tu madre lo sospechaba desde que estaba embarazada de ti. Lo que ocurrió fue que … ― Y sin más la Uchiha procedió a relatar los hechos que ocurrieron bajo la completa atención de los pequeños.

 _Continuará..._

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

.

.

Uff... creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito,espero que les guste. Me emocioné al escribir la "batalla" que tuvieron en su prueba tuve que investigar y ver peleas para no joder esa parte xD

Quiero darles gracias a TODOS por los reviews:

 _ **Patohf**_

 _ **fransanchez**_

 _ **chaeon Chan**_

 _ **lauraSo16**_

 ** _Guest_**

y los que siguen la historia, ojalá no los decepcione en especial a _**alexsennin9999.**_

Mata ne hermosuras, mañana -a lo mejor- empiece la continuacón. Ah, quisiera decirles que por la escuela -como había mencionado- me consume mucho tiempo, tal vez mis actualizaciones sean leeentas, me organizaré mejor para no dejarlos esperando demaciado, ustedes son muuuy importantes para mí.

 _Por: Hinata Uchiha.H_


End file.
